What If I Asked You To Hate Me?
by BookCrazyyyGirll1995
Summary: This is M/M Slash between Dean and Castiel. Don't like, don't read. R&R! Destiel is Love 3


**Enjoy! Destiel is love!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural :(**

Dean and Sam had just checked into a motel somewhere in Montana. The hunt had gone badly earlier and as a result, one of Castiel's wings was injured. They managed to get out alive and the angel healed rather quickly, but Dean still blamed himself for everything that happened.

If he hadn't of been so God damned stupid and moved out of the way, that werewolf would be dead and everyone would be in perfect condition. But at the time, Dean's head had been pounding earlier, thoughts clouding its function and he moved too late.

Oddly enough, his thoughts lately have been so consumed with the dark haired angel. Dean honestly had no clue what was wrong with him. Anymore, he'd go to a diner and see a blonde and busty waitress and she wouldn't even do anything for him. Sure, girls hit on him, but he rarely responded to their advances.

No, lately he'd been having thoughts about Castiel that could be considered quite…sinful. Images of the angel moaning and writhing underneath him flashed though his brain once again and the blood in his body started to flow down south, straight to his groin. He looked over at Sam's empty bed, thankful at least, that his brother wasn't here. He could take care of his little…problem.

Dean's hand slipped down his abdomen, where it was positioned as he laid back on the bed. The button on his jeans was popped and the zipper pushed down. His hand made its way into his boxers and gripped his half hard cock. He groaned at the pressure, slowly pumping it. Visions of someone else's hand flew through his mind as he sped up the pace and when he came, he whimpered out, "Cas…"

Dean stood on shaky legs and stumbled to the bathroom, his orgasm still rocking him to his core. He slipped out of his dirty, soiled clothes and stepped into the shower, washing off the day that was left on his body. The water changed from brown, to red, and back to clear multiple times, leaving the eldest Winchester's body clean. He stepped out of the small hotel shower and pulled on a pair of boxer shorts, tiredness hitting him like a ten pound brick.

The motel sheets were soft, much to Dean's surprise and he snuggled into them, eyes fluttering closed. Then he heard the familiar flapping of invisible wings. _Here we go…_ he thought, _and let the lecture begin…_ "Cas," Dean said, tiredness evident in his voice, "Why are you here so late?" The angel said nothing, a look of anger and confusion on his face.

"You never do anything I tell you, Dean." He spoke up, after minutes of awkward silence, "Care to explain what happened out there today?"

The eldest Winchester sighed, "I don't know man," he said, pleading Cas with his eyes to believe him, "I've just had a lot on my mind recently." The angel nodded and Dean turned over to go to sleep when he felt the bed dip down.

"Dean…" the angel whispered, "You always seem to do the exact opposite of what I ask…"

Dean's brows knitted together, showing his confusion. Blue eyes met cobalt green and Castiel whispered in a voice so low, you had to strain to hear it, "What if I asked you to hate me?"

Realization of the angel's words hit Dean and he stared at him, shocked and suddenly aroused again. "Castiel, you don't know what you're saying…" the human groaned out. The angel just shook his head, "Hate me, Dean…" inexperienced hands ran down Dean's chest, causing a shiver to wrack his body, "I'm begging you to hate me."

In a flash, Cas was underneath Dean's half naked body, arms pinned and the eldest Winchester's lips doing wicked things to his neck. "I am so going to Hell for this…again." The human stated. But that didn't stop him from helping the angel shrug off his coat. Lips brushed against lips in a wet, sensual slide and shaking fingers moved to pop the buttons on Castiel's shirt.

The buttons were rather easy to undo, even with Dean's nervousness and arousal clouding his mind. Lips planted firmly against the angel's and Castiel sat up to untuck and throw the white button up to the floor with his trench coat. "Dean…" the angel whimpered against the hunter's lips. "Shh...I got you, Cas…" The hunter then moved to nip and kiss along Cas' jawline and down the angel's neck, earning him gasps and soft moans.

Dean kissed and nipped his way down the angel's chest, stopping briefly to lick and nip at hard nipples, drawing more moans from the angel. The hunter kissed further down, placing feather-light kisses on overheated flesh, nipping and licking at all the dips on the vessel's abdomen.

"Dean, please…" Castiel whined, a pleading look in his eye. And the hunter smirked, loving the fact that the angel beneath him was melting into him. And who was he to deny a powerful being what they want? Dean practically ripped the remaining clothes off the angel and grabbed the bottle of lubrication and a condom, but before he could move down to kneel between Cas' open legs, the angel caught his arm. "You don't need those," he said, his voice gruffer than normal from arousal, "I want to feel you, Dean…all of you."

And _fuck, _Dean got impossibly harder at that statement, nodding and swallowing hard. The hunter slicked up three fingers and moved to kneel between the open legs of the angel, gently pressing a finger to his entrance and teasing it, moving his fingertip in small circles. The angel begged again and Dean pushed into the tight ring of muscle, groaning as Cas clenched and unclenched around him. He moved his finger in and out, eventually slipping another one in. This time, a groan slipped from the angel's mouth at the slight discomfort.

"Relax," Dean whispered, placing sweet, open mouthed kisses along the angel's throat. He felt the muscles relax around him and he slipped a third finger in, making sure to suck on a patch of skin on Cas' neck to distract him. The scissoring wasn't too painful and when Dean hit the prostate of the Holy Being below him, all that pain was long forgotten. "Dean…"

Dean moved to pull his own boxers off and slicked himself up and moved to position himself at Cas' entrance. "You ready angel?" he asked, his eyes conveying all the love that his Winchester pride wouldn't let him say out loud. And Castiel nodded, no hesitation, smiling up at the hunter. Dean pushed in, taking it slow until he was buried to the hilt and letting the angel adjust.

"I…Cas, I have to move. Please tell me you're ready…" the hunter begged and was relieved when he felt a nod against his neck. He started to thrust, slow and lovingly, until pleas of "Harder" and "Faster" spilled out of the angel's mouth. He picked up the pace, teetering on the edge of bliss. Castiel writhed beneath him, wrapping his toned legs around the waist of his charge and pulling him in deeper.

And if the sensations that he was already experiencing wasn't enough, Dean's hand slipped between their two bodies and grasped Cas' weeping erection, stroking in time with his thrusts. Castiel brought his hand up and covered the handprint that was burned into Dean's skin, sending an electric shock through both their bodies and simultaneously ripping their orgasms from them, the angel painting their abdomens and Dean's hand and the hunter burying deep inside his angel and painting his inner walls.

Dean managed to hold his weight off of Castiel until his breathing was normal again. Only then, did he pull out and roll to the side, pulling the angel into his arms and a blanket over their sated bodies.

"I have an answer to your question." Dean said after moments of silence.

Blue eyes turned to lock with green, confusion apparent in them.

"You asked me what I would do if you asked me to hate you." The hunter stated, "My answer is, I'd love you. I'd never let you leave my side. Hell, I fell in love with you a long time ago. I just didn't realize it until now."

Castiel's face relaxed into a soft smile as he craned his neck up to give Dean a slow, sweet kiss. "I love you, Dean Winchester."

Sleep overtook them and they lay there, limbs intertwined and hearts beating as one.

Soulmates.

Fins.

**Aww! I love these guys! Reviews are love!**


End file.
